The Resurrecting
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: ...The eyes that made me think, that made me wonder. The eyes that made me fall in love...Because, I think before i fell in love with Derek, i fell in love with his eyes...
1. Chapter 1

"...I will never let you fall… I'll stand up with you forever… I'll be there with you through it all… Even if saving you sends me to heaven..."

-Your Guardian Angel

-The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

I'll never forget the day when I left them… him. I had been away from my dad for months, because they thought I was crazy. But… I wasn't… I was special… I was different… but _not_ crazy. I had been forced to go to the Lyle House that was run by the Edison group… a organization that wanted to help for better supernatural living… but they made it worse. I had been on the run with my Aunt Lauren, Simon, Mr. Bae, Tori, Liz (sorta), and Derek… Trying to take down the Edison Group, and we had succeeded.

"_Oh, bye Chloe!" Tori squeezed me tightly. "This won't be the end! I'll keep in touch and we can hang out sometimes!"_

"_Always Tor. I'll text you every day!" I walked over to Simon. Simon was like a big brother, watched out for me, kept me happy and out of trouble, he treated me like a real person, they all did, but Simon was always like that, even when we were gunna die, he would be like 'as soon as we make it out of here I am so gunna kick your ass at monopoly.' He messed up my hair and gave me a hug. "I'm going to miss ya Chlo."_

"_aw, Simon." _

"_don't worry I'll see you around." He gave me a huge Simon smile and let me go. I walked over to Derek who propped himself against the car, strayed away from the group. "Oh Scarecrow, I'm going to miss you most of all." I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling in for a hug. I looked into his dark, emerald green eyes that took my breath away every time I saw them. He put his arms around my waist, slightly lifting me up. "Chloe, I love you." I felt the hot tears trickling down my cheeks. I hugged him tight, as tight as I possibly could, crying. He held me in his arms, caressing me, consoling my tears. I looked back into his eyes, "I love you too, Derek." I felt our lips brush together. "I will always love you." He gave a small smirk. "Goodbye Chloe." He gave me a small kiss and then climbed into the car where everyone had already got in. I looked at him, but… he wouldn't look back. I got a quick glimpse of his eyes for the last time and then the car had pulled out of the driveway. My dad came from behind me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. 'Welcome back kiddo." _

And that was the last time I saw Derek Souza.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sh! I have neighbors you know… I don't own the whole building!" I scolded Liz.

"They can't hear me!" Liz said with a smirk. "Been living normal for too long I see."

"Yeah, five years about, it's been a while since I've had to deal with absolute havoc. " Liz giggled. Oh Liz, she sat on the edge of my bed, legs pretzel style with her long blonde hair flowing down her back. Liz was like a cartoon character, always happy and cute and innocent. My phone on my night stand had started to vibrate; I picked it up and saw Tori's picture and number. "Hey, Tori."

"Oh! Tell Tori I say hi!" Liz squeaked. I relayed the message.

Tori laughed. "Hi Chloe, hi Liz."

"You do know it's kinda like three a.m.?"

"That doesn't stop you from chatting with the dearly departed now does it?"

I laughed. "So what does Queen Victoria need, A hide-a-way from Brenden? Are you pregnant? Or worse! You forgot to do your math homework!"

"Uh… choice three?"

"Tori, you promised you wouldn't forget again! He say if you missed another homework it wouldn't be good for you!"

"Help me." She said in her high pitched whiney Tori voice.

"Ask Simon! He's better with numbers. And he lives closer."

"I did… he won't get out of bed."

"What about Brenden?"

"He's sleeping. And I don't have the heart to wake him up."

"Why don't you ask…" I stopped… why don't you ask Derek… I pushed the thought of Derek out of my mind. I needed to forget about him… he forgot about me. Me and Derek kept in contact all through sophomore year and 2 months into junior… then… he didn't call, didn't text, he wouldn't answer his phone, and after a while… it just stopped ringing. "I'll be over soon, kay Tor?"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" I hung up with Tori and slipped on my converse and a sweat jacket… and pants, Cannot forget pants… again. "C'mon Liz, were going to visit Tori."

"Alright, don't forget your pants this time."

"Already on it.!" I yelled As I pulled up my jeans. I walked downstairs and grabbed the keys to my black Cadillac escalade. "Liz! Can you grab my phone charger, the car one not the one that plugges into the wall."

"Where is it?"

"On the couch in the living room."

"Alrighty."

"Meet you in the car."

"Kay."

I walked outside my building to my car, I turned it on and blasted the heat and the iPod, which of really pissed of my neighbors but I need my music. Liz came and sat down in the car and handed me my charger. "Ready to go?"

"Let's do this.


	3. Chapter 3

We sat quiet for most of the ride, Liz sang to the radio, being her usual happy cheery self, I, thought about why Tori couldn't just wait till morning or as for an extension or something! Stupid math. Stupid numbers. Stupid math and numbers. Stupid math and numbers for making me think. Stupid, Stupid, Stupid! Math needs to grow up and solve its own problems.

We pulled up in front of Tori and Brenden's house. It a small cute beach house down on the north shore of Long Island, that Tori and Brenden shared. I went to go pull in the driveway but there was another car that wasent supposed to be there. Brenden parks in the garage and Tori leaves' her car in the drive way so when I come over don't have to leave my car in the street. Guess not this time. I parked in front on the neighbors house next door and turned off the engine. I climbed out of the car and used my spare key to open the door to the house. _Tori? Where are you? Maybe she fell asleep waiting for you… damn… she's going to make me do it all alone in the dark with a soundtrack of Tori snoring like a truck driver and Liz humming to my iPod._ I heard whispering, I couldn't make out the words, but they're two people, Tori and someone else. Maybe it's the TV. Maybe I am finally going crazy… oh well it's bound to happen anyway. "Tori?" I called. The whispers stopped. "In the kitchen Chlo_e_!" she emphasized and held out the 'e'. I walked down the hall and turned into the kitchen to find Tori leaning on the counter eating cotton candy and watching TV. _Alright so I wasn't losing my mind, it was just the TV._ "Enough cotton candy for two?" I asked taking a piece of the pink fluff out of the bag. "enough for three."

"umm… im'a pretend like I know what that means, so where's you math home work?"

"don't be mad at me."

"why would I be mad."

"Chloe, look at me baby, you can freak out and get mad, I know this is going to be hard but you need to be strong for now, this is important you need to put the pass behind ok?"

_What was she talking about? Did _she _go crazy? Why would I freak and why would I get mad? Wasit a lot of- I don't think she was talking about math homework anymore… I don't think she was to begin with. This is the first time I have been truly worried in years. What was going on?_

"what?" I said scared, wanting and _not_ wanting the answer at the same time.

"Chloe-" she stopped. A tall dark figure loomed at the door way. And as soon and I caught a glance, I knew what Tori had ment. _No._


	4. Chapter 4

**oh my god. i am so sorry. i cannot appologize enough on how long it took me to update this. its been sitting in a notebook for over a year and im jsut sooo soorryyyy. here is a long awaited and well deserved Chapter Four of The Resurrecting.**

* * *

The second he walked in the doorway, I knew it. I knew who it was. I knew it. I just couldn't believe it. His emerald green eyes peeked out behind his long black hair.

"h-hey Chloe." Derek said softly. Derek. After five years of not seeing him in person. For the past three and a half I haven't heard his voice. The person I thought about every day since he left. Who abandoned me. He, was now, standing in front of me. His eyes, his gorgeous eyes that just hypnotized me, they fell right on mine, filled with sorrow and content. I felt tears well up in my own and started to pour over, streaming down my cheeks. I shook my head.

"no." I whisper. No. No! NO, NO, NO! I ran straight back down the hall and out the door to my car. I reached out for the handle and slipped on a patch of ice, falling right on my shin. I felt the pain surge through my leg as I lay leaned up against the car. The tears coming faster and harder now, the hot water warming my cheeks. I saw my breath in the frigid air. Why? Why was he here? Why was Derek here!

"Chloe!" I heard someone yell. I continued to cry. "Chloe!" Tori shrieked. Two sets of footsteps ran towards me. I tried to suck up my sorrows as best as I could, but every time I even think about him… everything hits me like a ton of bricks, all my emotions build up. And now? Now. I could hardly bare to look at him. He reached out for my leg but I pulled it away, gritting at the pain. He gave me a sad and confused look. Derek then went to help, this time I made it very clear and pushed him away.

"I'm fine." I mumble weakly. I try to stand up, only to fall back down, but not onto the ground, but into something warm. I look back and see it's Derek who caught me. I push myself around so that I'm leaning on the car.

"let me drive you home." Derek tells me.

"No." I reply shortly. "Tori, will you?" she hesitates for a moment.

"of course." She re-ensures. Tori helped me limp my way to her car. "Derek." She called out. "take Chloe's car." She threw him my keys. He nodded and then looked down at the keys in his hand. we got into Tori's car, she started the ignition and we drove off.

**Derek's POV **

I had started up Chloe's car and sat there for a moment, taking in a breath. God. I knew this wasn't a good idea. I haven't talked to the girl in over three years. What have I done? I just waltz in and hopes she forgives me? Just like that? For everything I have done? Yeah bullshit was that going to happen… stupid. I looked around her car, photo's of friends were scattered everywhere. Her ipod was plugged into the car's dock and notebooks stacked the floor under the passengers seat. The ipod was covered in scratches and dents, probably from she dropped it cause someone startled her. I almost smile at the thought. Almost. I now follow after tori's car back to Chloe's apartment., we were stuck at a red light. One photo in particular caught my eye. I picked it up off the dashboard, a crinkled photo of me and Chloe. Wow. I cannot believe she kept it all these years. It was us, together, hugging one another. I flip it over finding a date scribbled on the back in Chloe's handwriting and five words in the center.

_I always will love you._

I wonder. I hope, that that's still true. We arrived at her apartment. I had picked a pen up off the floor in her car and scribbled a few words on the back as well, then placing the picture back on the dashboard. I turned off the car and got out. I walked over, gave Tori Chloe's key and slammed the door of her car getting in.

**Chloe's POV**

Tori helped me into the living room of my apartment and sat me down on the couch. She got me a ice pack for my leg and some tea. I didn't speak any further with Derek, he waited outside in Tori's car. Not. Even. Looking. At. Me. "I'm so sorry Chloe." Tori apologized.

"it's fine." I grumble, then take a breath. "it's just so… Overwhelming."

"that's never stopped you before."

"no this is different!" I nearly yell. "I haven't talked to Derek in like four years, im alone, living with no one, I mean I don't even have a cat!"

"you hate cats."

"exactly." I say.

'you're more of a dog person." Tori smirks.

"what? Oh shut up tori!" I glare at her.

"im sorry, im sorry I shouldn't have done this, I should of gave you more of a warning. You almost killed yourself."

"I have near death experiences on a daily bases." I breathe out.

"do you want to talk to him?" I felt a tear run down my cheek. One side of me was saying yes! You love him! You never stop thinking about him! You need to be together! You were meant to be and you know it! You want to see his beautiful eyes! And the other half was like no! he abandon you! He distanced you! He hurt you! He has let you go… tell him to take a hike! Go fly a kite somewhere else! "no…" I whisper, following more tears.

"alright. Ill talk to you later." Tori gave me a hug and left. I heard the door close and then involuntarily started sobbing. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Liz wearing an oven mit.

"Chloe why don't you want to talk to Derek?" she asked.

"because he hates me. He's come to tell me he has a girlfriend or that he's getting married and that he's moved on and I haven't. he's come to see if im doing alright and hasent seen me in a while. He's come to tell me he's happy." I say quietly, the tears burning my cheeks.

"no! no hes not! Hes miserable! He misses you! Hes lost without you! He wants you by his sideand he cant think of anything but you! He wants you! He needs you! He's totally and completely in love with you Chloe!" what? What is she talking about? That's not true… is it?

"what? No-"

"Derek is still in love with you. He always has and always will! You know that Chloe!" I curled up on the couch with a blanket around me, staring blankly at the off TV.

"no…no I don't know that…" I drifted off. Not into sleep, I know that. I had my eyes open all night. Thinking.

The doorbell rang. Liz went to let the person in and I stay snuggled up on the couch. "chloe?" the voice called, "oh okay." The voice murmured lowly. Liz must of wrote them a note. Rae walked into the living room. "Chlo?' she asked. "you alright." I barely nod. "did you sleep at all last night." I shook my head. "oh, Chlo, whats wrong?" Rae's phone beeped. I saw my phone was Liz's hands. The only word that processed in my mind to be on that screen was 'Derek'. "oh, Chloe." She rubbed my back. "he's back." Statement. Not a question. "you need to talk to him, chlo. Just go to Tori's house and see if he's still there. I'll wait here and eat your food and watch your tv, maybe play a little xbox, what's your gamertag again? Oh! I play against Liz!" rae's phone beeped again. "youre on!" rae made me smile a bit. I decided to give it a shot. I didn't change, just grabbed my keys and left. I opened the door on the drivers side and hopped in. I looked in the mirror. Ugh. Im a real mess. I saw a crumpled piece of paper on the dashboard. Snoop! He was going through my stuff! I picked up what happened to be a photo, I thought I got rid of this like four years ago? No… I could never get rid of this… I flipped It over to see where I wrote 'I will always love you'. True, but right now? Yeah still true. Ill never be able to fall outta love with Derek. I looked toward the bottom of the photo, written in Derek's handwriting was six words.

**I will never stop loving you **

"I love you too Derek." I murmur quietly to myself. I started up the car and drove well above the speed limit to Tori's house. I parked the car infront, just like last night. I saw that there were only two cars, but tori's was missing so maybe Derek is still here… I used my key and walked into the house. "Derek?" I say softly. I hear footsteps coming from down the hall. A tall, dark figure stands about ten feet away.

"chloe?" it whispers. Derek. Its Derek. I ran over towards him and clutched onto him tightly. He picked me up and spun me around. "chloe." He muffled into my ear. "ive been so lost without you for so long." I started to cry again.

"I love you derek." He pulls out of the hug slightly and I stare into his gleaming eyes. Derek kisses me softly. The kiss I have waited forever to come. After all this time, after all the waiting we were together again. He was holding me in his arms caressing me slowly. We each valuing every second.

"Chloe, I love you." He says to me. I could see it in his eyes. I could always see it in his eyes that he loved me, like every time he kissed me, or hugged me or even saw me. I tighten my grip not wanting to leg go ever. I saw the love in his eyes. I got lost… lost without him and lost in his eyes, the eyes that made me think… the eyes that made me wonder, the eyes that made me fall in love, because I think before I fell in love with Derek, I fell in love with his eyes.

He put his hand on the back on my head and the other around my waist. "I've been miserable without you." Liz was right.

"where have you been?" I ask, my voice cracking. He exhales and looks down then back up at me.

"we have a problem." He says sternly. I drop my feet back onto the floor.

"what do you mean?"

"whens the last time you saw your Aunt Lauren?" he asks.

"I dunno, years ago, after we had our fight."

"well I think she holds a pretty tight grudge, she's rebuilding the Edison Group." No… no Aunt Lauren… Why? Did you really hate Derek that much? That she would bring back what almost killed him. What almost killed me?

* * *

**so sorry again. review.!**


End file.
